Surprise!
by charrybarry
Summary: Tamaki is a psychic that can see 2 minutes into the future. Chaos comes up. I got the story from the play 'Surprise' directed by Loren E. Chadima and Bryan D. Fonseca. Slight fluff, not too romantic though. OC. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** I neither own Ouran or the original idea for this story. This storyline happens to come from a play called 'Surprise' directed by Loren E. Chadima, and Bryan D. Fonesca, and I thought that it would fit this sort of series ^^;

* * *

On a calm street in northern Japan a cheap all-night diner stood content, a bright orange neon sign hung happily on the front door, blinking the words: _'Open'_. The interior of the restaurant was even more calm than the exterior. Business was slow that day. Although in the far back hidden by a booth held something with a potential of interest, a supposed-to-be couple. The blonde boy sat slightly hunched reading his menu sheepishly, while his apparent girlfriend stayed more composed, sitting up straight, not looking at her menu. She was silently fuming.

"Well…" She spoke finally. "that's another evening thoroughly-"

"-ruined." The boy interjected. "I'm sorry Eniko. Please don't-"

"I can never see Nibira and Tari again. My only friends! I've lost my friends!" She wailed dramatically, her red hair swinging.

"You haven't lost-"

"I've never felt so-"

"-embarrassed, I know-" He said while she was still talking.

"-embarrassed in all my…" She stopped abruptly when he interrupted her. "Stop that! I hate it when you-"

"-finish your sentences. I'm sorry." He finished for her.

"Yes!"

"I can't help it. You know I'm psychic."

Eniko sighed, "Yes, I know you're psychic Tamaki. Everyone knows you're psychic. Nibira and Tari know you're psychic. Anyone forgets, wait five minutes, you'll remind them." she huffed, crossing her arms irritated.

"I _knew _you wouldn't understand." Tamaki pointed out.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Damn. You're not even an INTERESTING psychic. No, you're the ONE guy who's only psychic two minutes ahead."

"I'm sorry. Are you ready to order?"

As if on cue a waitress with short brown hair with eyes to match walked up at that precise moment.

"Are you ready to order? Oh. Hi Tamaki." She greeted, with a sort of melancholic knowing smile on her face.

"Does _she _know you're psychic? He's psychic you know." Eniko spoke up, obviously trying to keep her cool in front of other people.

"I know." The waitress replied.

"I always come here when I'm about to be dumped." Tamaki turned to the waitress then. "Oh, and Haruhi, I'll just have the usual."

"Wait, dumped?" Eniko asked, a head ache threatening to come about.

"And she'll have the blueberry Belgian waffles. And we both want coffee." Tamaki kept on ordering, as if Eniko hadn't even spoken.

Apparently even more annoyed with this-if that was possible-Eniko sighed loudly and spoke again, "I'll order for myself, thank you very much." she said in a pinched tone as she grabbed the menu.

A long pause and;

"I'll have the waffles." She said, eyes widening before she whipped her head to Tamaki again, only to glare at him even more. "Damn you, damn you."

"I'll be back with your coffee." Haruhi said, seemingly eager to get out of their way.

"So you know I'm going to dump you?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"In the next two minutes?"

"No, I think I've always known this day would come."

"We've only been dating for three weeks."

"Please don't break up with me Eniko!" He broke down, if they hadn't been seated at a table Eniko thought he would be on his knees. "I can't help myself! It's not easy being psychic! I had a terrible childhood." Right then Haruhi quickly came up to them, set down their coffee cups and dashed off. "When bullies would beat me up, I could feel each punch before it landed. Sometimes-" He stopped suddenly from his dramatic speech and looked at Eniko who was grabbing her mug, "-you're going to burn your mouth by the way-" he said, then went back to the story. "-if I knew they were going to break my glasses I'd take them off and break them myself. They found that amusing. And I knew they would." As he spoke without anymore pauses, Eniko ignored his advice and took a gulp of coffee filling her cheeks. Although her mouth was burning, she refused to give him the satisfaction of spitting it out.

She finally swallowed it, but her speaking was slightly off now. "Look we all had a louthy childhoodth okay? Arisa Hokisara used to stomp on my toes during baton practice. It doesn't give you the-"

"I didn't-" He objected referring to a statement that would happen soon enough.

"LET ME FINISH!" Eniko almost screamed. "Just once, just once in the final moments of this relationship. I would like to finish a sentence. Thank you." She paused, but only seemed to become more agitated. "I forgot what I was going to-"

"-the right to pick fights with your-" Tamaki re-began for her.

"-with my friends. Yes." She ended it, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"And then I say 'I didn't' and you say-"

"You most certainly did." They spoke simultaneously.

"-and then I say-" Tamaki went on.

"Stop that!"

"-and its all so boring."

"Don't say things along with me!"

"Why bother having a fight if-"

"You know I hate that!"

"All I said to them was the spinach mushroom lasagna was going to be dry and ined-" Tamaki argued referring to what had happened with Eniko's friends earlier.

"They MADE the spinach mushroom las-"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PSYCHIC!" Eniko screeched standing up and slamming her fists on the table.

"Look, I only know the next two minutes okay? I can't tell who made dinner. I'm not a food psychic. Except… ours is here."

Right on cue Haruhi popped up again carrying two different dishes, she handed the waffles to Eniko, and laid a bowl of cornflakes down for Tamaki. "Here you go! Blueberry Belgian waffles and one 'I'm Getting Dumped' special."

"Cornflakes?! You go to a restaurant and order cornflakes?"

Tamaki looked down at his bowl meekly. "I like how they do them here."

"C-can I get you anything else?" Haruhi attempted to stay cheery.

"We're fine. Just bring the towel." Haruhi nodded and left. Eniko only seemed to get even more confused by this statement but quickly brushed it aside. Tamaki turned back to her and pointed out. "And the lasagna _was_ dry and inedi-"

"Of course it was! It always is! It's their specialty! That's why you go out to eat afterwards! And you don't have to be psychic to know that when someone invites you over, they made the damn dinner!"

"I don't get invited over too much."

"Can't imagine why."

"Well, people get freaked out just because I-"

"Sarcasm! That was sarcasm! You know what? I want to thank you. I do. You've taught me the true meaning of hate." She spat, "Oh, I thought I'd hated before. But I realize now it was a mere youthful dislike. Puppy hate. But with you, I finally know what it means to hate someone! I detest you with a passion I've never felt before! I despise you! I abhor you! Why, I think I loathe you!" she chose that moment to pause her list, lip curling. "I hate you!"

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Agh!" Eniko screamed, hands clawing at her red strands of hair.

"You missed." Tamaki called, right before Eniko picked up her waffle and threw it at him, missing of course.

"AGH!!" She screamed even louder, spilling her water all over him, hitting him straight in the face. She was satisfied for a moment, but it was short lived when Haruhi walked by at that precise moment and threw Tamaki the towel he had asked from her moments ago. He simply dried his face off and threw her back the towel, which she grabbed barely looking. Eniko realized this exact same scene had obviously happened many times before.

"Well, I think it is obvious that we are through her Tamaki." Eniko said with great but unsteady calmness. "I feel no need to stay." She turned to Haruhi. "Could you bring us the-"

"-check?" Haruhi finished for her.

Eniko went to pieces. "Let me say it! LET ME SAY IT! Check! Check check check!… In fact, never mind! He's going to pay!" She declared pointing her finger at Tamaki. "But then, you already knew that didn't you?!"

With that, Eniko made her way for the door, Haruhi holding it open for her. She heard a, "Watch your step." from Tamaki more said to himself than anyone. And just before he was out of her sight, she tripped on a puddle and fell on her face, cursing as she picked herself back up.

"She was too good for me." Tamaki said once he was by himself, talking to Haruhi.

"Are you kidding me? Honey, I've seen you get dumped by a lot of women, and she was definitely the worst of 'em."

"She was my last chance. I'm never going to f-"

"You'll find someone. You'll see. Someone pretty, smart, independent… who wont mind that you order cornflakes."

"What are you psy-"

"-psychic?" Haruhi finished his sentence. All the while slowly walking over to him. "Nah. Let's just call it a hunch." After she had said that, she grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth, making Tamaki stand stunned for a moment.

"… Didn't see THAT coming…"

"Surprise!"

"But… why didn't I know? Why couldn't I-"

"-tell? I guess some things even a psychic can't see."

"Hey you finished one of my-"

"-sentences. Do you-"

"-mind? No. No, I don't. So what happens-"

"-next?"

"I don't know!" They said in unison.

* * *

**Authors note**: Aha, I love that scene ^3^ its so freaking hilarious. Again I own basically nothing of this entire story even the idea, but I hope you liked it anyways_. _Tell me if its too confusing though, cause trust me when I first read the script of the play I was like: ????? then a few times reading it again and I understood. :D


End file.
